1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of legitimate opening of locks and more particularly to a unique tool and method for removing locks from doors while they are locked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks of sundry designs are conventionally removed to unlock a locked enclosure by means of tedious and time consuming techniques which normally employ drilling. Safety deposit locks usually employed in banks are of the double horn type requiring two keys, one being retained by the institution and the other by the customer. Often times the customer loses his key, whereupon it becomes necessary to hire the services of a locksmith for gaining entry to the enclosure, the usual technique employing the drilling of a number of holes in various locations which result in not only the distruction of the lock itself but also the door. In this instance, neither the door not the components of the locking assembly are reusable. Typical hole-cutting tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,779,361; 3,220,449; 3,559,513 and 3,448,126.